


安眠曲(перевод с русского языка на китайский)

by fatty_the_cat



Category: StarCraft
Genre: Angst, Canon Het Relationship, Drabble, Drama, F/M, Gen, Gen Work, Het
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 10:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13925412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatty_the_cat/pseuds/fatty_the_cat
Summary: 凯瑞甘惧怕睡眠。





	安眠曲(перевод с русского языка на китайский)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Колыбельная](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13246908) by [Noctis_Karell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctis_Karell/pseuds/Noctis_Karell). 



莎拉眼下正需要一宿安眠——无需伊兹莎的提醒，她也心知肚明。

 

她的双鬓由于心烦意乱而拧紧，眼神中也蒙上了一层阴翳。她无数次想进入梦乡，最终仍是徒劳无功，睁眼无眠。

 

她无法入眠，只要她一合上双眼，就会陷入往日甜蜜的回忆——那些和吉姆并肩，单纯而幸福的人类时光。

 

可要是吉姆此时正安眠于梦乡之中呢？这样他们就能在梦中相见了。莎拉并不愿意承认，自己常常呼唤吉姆的名字。只要她刚有些犯困，就不由得在脑海中搜寻起那些时至今日仍维系着两人的脆弱的羁绊。

 

吉姆知道他自己只是在做梦吗？但莎拉的确是知道的。她竭尽全力让自己清醒过来，从吉姆坚实温暖的怀抱中挣脱。然而吉姆却丝毫不惧她那具崭新的坚硬躯体和一对尖利的双翼，将她牢牢箍进自己怀里。他热烈地深吻着莎拉，就像他们第一次（也有可能是最后一次）接吻时那样。莎拉怔住了，她开始憎恶自己的软弱，为自己的身躯对吉姆的举动产生了反应而战栗。

 

“我的女王，您需要休息。”伊兹莎不安地开口道。

 

“我知道了。”莎拉习惯性地随口回道，字里间充满了戾气。

 

“您的大脑超负荷运转过久，已经疲劳过度了。虫群都已沉睡，我的女王，主宰也早已入眠。”

 

“我做了个噩梦。”莎拉也不知为何，脱口而出了实情。

 

“我可以帮助您。”

    
“连阿巴瑟都帮不了我，你又能做什么？”莎拉不屑地哼了一声。

 

“您创造了我，还把自身的一部分植入我体内，我的女王。因此我知道您痛苦的根源在于谁。我可以让您直接远离这些梦境的烦扰。”

 

“少自作主张。”莎拉怒斥道，离身迈步向前。

 

“一闪一闪亮晶晶……”伊兹莎吟唱了起来，声音轻柔而悦耳，“请您到我这来吧。您今天恐怕是见不到雷诺了。”

 

“你从哪里学到这首歌的？我母亲曾经唱过这首歌给我听。”

 

“您曾将自己的记忆存入我的躯体。”

 

霎时一阵疲累感席卷了莎拉。原来一直以来她不过是和自己心底过不去而已，实在可笑至极。她在伊兹莎身旁颤动的尖刺簇中挑了个空地，倚靠着她温热的腹部组织坐了下来。

 

“就像这样，”伊兹莎的声音里充满呵护与温情，“一闪一闪亮晶晶…...”

 

这么久以来，莎拉头一次没有梦见吉姆；她梦见了家，在那里埋藏着虫群的诅咒降临于她身上之前的所有回忆。


End file.
